Zero Chapter 018
Talent and Effort II is the eighteenth chapter of the Freezing: Zero manga series, final chapter of Zero Volume 4 and final chapter of the 28th Class Arc. Summary Ingrid Bernstein is still blowing off steam in Elizabeth Mably's room after her one-sided confrontation with Marin Maxwell. When Elizabeth believes that Marin had a right to say the things she said, Ingrid gets angry, believing Elizabeth will pity her as well. Ingrid starts screaming and Elizabeth finds it best to wait until the next day to prove her point. The following day, Elizabeth escorts Ingrid to the recovery center where they find Elize Schmitz at her desk. Elizabeth kindly asks about Marin, who just left the center. Elize relays that Marin quickly broker her arm after she had just healed it. Regenerative treatment is not enough for her and she needs a cast. Elize surprises Ingrid when she says that Marin has only two Stigmata and a very low compatibility with them. Materializing her weapon causes Marin a lot of strain. Even then, her weapon was small and she could not materialize much with her Volt Textures, making her weak in offence and defense. Elize thinks Marin should stop being a Pandora for her own safety. Elizabeth and Ingrid take seat on some steps, and Ingrid states that Marin's had multiple doctor visits and regenerative treatments, which require her to report to Elize nearly every day. Elizabeth adds that Marin Volt Texture's mass was only twenty percent of the average Pandoras, making training five times harder for her. She breaks bones easily and gets cuts regularly in sparring sessions. The things most Pandora can do are terrifying for Marin, and Elizabeth asks Ingrid if Marin has ever made the face of a victim. Elizabeth asks Ingrid what she probably looked like to Marin. Elizabeth believes that everyone puts in effort, but everyone has their own level of acceptable effort a reflection of personal strict vows. However, effort is not always enough as a Pandora must complete her mission at all costs. To Elizabeth, Marin is a Pandora everyone should be proud of, and Elizabeth leaves to give Ingrid time to reflect. Ingrid stays in Elizabeth's room for a few nights, but she cannot sleep and gets out of bed, something Elizabeth realizes. Ingrid goes her a walk, admitting she was wrong to complain to Marin, but she cannot forgive how Miyabi acts. While walking she comes across the simulation center and hears someone training. It is Miyabi who is putting in her own level of effort. She battles against ten Pandora holograms at max speed, Level 10. She defeats four of the holograms, but the six others over power her and she screams. Ingrid watches as Miyabi is challenging the senior-level simulation meant for Pandora who have mastered High End Skills, Miyabi is forced to run away from the holograms, terrified and she is bashed in the head by a spiked mace. As Miyabi continues to fight back, Ingrid recalls Elizabeth's words about one's acceptable level of effort, which includes Miyabi. Ingrid begins seeking advice from her classmates, first being Arnett who advises her to run a 10K sprint with her Volt Textures to push her limits. Elizabeth advises a healthy diet while Attia chides Ingrid for eating so much that she'd vomit. Ingrid begins returning to the simulation center to battle the holograms at level 5, but she cannot pass. Ingrid has rings on her eyes at night, but she keeps training until she feels the same pain Marin always feels. While running her 10K, Ingrid wants to give up, but she pushes forward upon seeing the sunlight. Ingrid returns to the simulation center one more time. The five holograms come at her at full force and she is already on the defensive against four of them. Ingrid wants to give up as a hologram with a whip attacks, but recalling Elizabeth's words, Ingrid grabs hold of the whip. Pushing her Stigmata and swinging her Volt Weapon, she slices through three enemies at once, which allows her to complete the training in under five minutes and pass the simulation. Marin walks in clapping for Ingrid, happy her friendly kick-in-the-butt did some food for Ingrid. Marin is happily impressed and Ingrid begins crying apologizing for her rudeness and happy she felt some of Marin's pain. Marin gives her a smile and hopes they'll return to being roommates. Ingrid jests that Elizabeth's bed was getting too small for her. Event Notes *Ingrid eventually accepts her friend's advice and loses her inferiority complex. See also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters